<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tastes like happiness. by areyofsunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856132">tastes like happiness.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyofsunshine/pseuds/areyofsunshine'>areyofsunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream Shop AU, Mutual Pinning, just lots and lots of tooth rotting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyofsunshine/pseuds/areyofsunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ben, if you had asked me that question a few weeks ago, my answer would’ve been butter pecan or maple walnut. But now I say that it’s rainbow sherbet.”</p><p>“And why’s that?” He asks, his voice laced thick with curiosity as he leans in.</p><p>And without missing a beat, she says:</p><p>“Because it tastes like happiness and that’s what you look like every time you write.”</p><p>“Oh,” his voice drops a whole level and she swears she sees him glance down at her lips.</p><p>Or Rey works at an ice cream shop that Ben frequently orders from and she can't help but fall in love. (And neither can he.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Jukebox Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tastes like happiness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Knowsoup4you">Knowsoup4you</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @NeonEvangelista</p><p>Written for the Reylo Jukebox Exchange! AU inspired by "Summertime Romance" by Johnnyswim for NeonEvangeslita! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCqJa0RnyZE">Listen to the song here!</a></p><p> </p><p>Thank you to Kailee and @supremedynastyx for beta reading this for me! You guys are the absolute best for helping me out and cheering me on. I can't thank you enough!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>He comes in wearing a crisp white tee, black slacks and sunglasses over his slicked back hair.</p><p>Paired with a leather messenger bag and expensive leather shoes, she knows what he’ll order as soon as he approaches the window.</p><p>Rey always knows.</p><p>But when he orders a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of cookie dough ice cream, she’s entirely caught by surprise.</p><p>Because toddlers, teens, and older women order strawberry or cookie dough ice cream.</p><p>Not men dressed in crisp white tees and black slacks.</p><p>And she knows she shouldn’t judge someone based on their appearance alone, but it’s kind of her thing. Guessing what kind of ice cream someone likes is what she’s good at.</p><p>It’s like a bartender does with drinks, instead it’s ice cream and without the sleazy men.</p><p>But maybe she’s assumed too quickly. Maybe it’s for his wife?</p><p>Curious, her eyes take a peek down at his hand — no wedding ring in sight.</p><p>Maybe it’s for his girlfriend?</p><p>“Anything else or is that all for you, sir?”</p><p>Or maybe it’s not.</p><p>Because he murmurs a <i>“that’s all”</i> and takes out his wallet. “Oh,” she hears him say as he’s handing her a crisp ten-dollar bill. “Can you add hot fudge and sprinkles on top?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” she says as she’s handing him back his change. Since it’s only him at the window, she takes care of his order herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, miss?” Rey pauses and looks over at him as she hears his voice. His head’s peeking through the window and he’s smiling sheepishly. “Do you think it would be too much to ask if you could be generous and drench the ice cream in hot fudge?”</p><p>Rey thinks about saying no because it’s an extra cost, but he’s got a nice smile and he’s being polite, so she’ll let it slide just this <i>one</i> time.</p><p>“Hm,” she hums as though she’s thinking long and hard about it, index tapping on her chin. “I <i>suppose</i> I could do that for you.” His smile grows at her response, and <i>oh,</i> her heart does a little somersault at the sight of his dimples.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. You must have someone who really loves hot fudge, huh?” Rey asks as she’s handing him the bowl of ice cream and a spoon. It’s drenched in hot fudge and topped with hot pink sprinkles like he’s asked for. It’s practically soup at this point.</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>And then she watches him take a bite.</p><p>Rey swears she sees him grin the tiniest of grins when she scrunches her nose. “I hope you enjoy your hot fudge soup.”</p><p>He gives a chuckle and turns around, taking a seat at one of the nearby tables before pulling out a leather-bound journal and a pen.</p><p>And for an hour, she watches him write while eating his hot fudge soup.</p><p>He comes back the next day, and the day after that, and the next day and the next. He orders the same thing every time, a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of cookie dough, and every time with a smile he’ll ask if she’ll drench it in hot fudge.</p><p>Rey does without ever charging him.</p><p>It becomes a routine for them.</p><p>He comes around, orders, and then for an hour he writes.</p><p>Rey tries her best in not watching him, really, she does, but it’s hard. Especially when she sees him deep in concentration, one eyebrow furrowed and his tongue poking out.</p><p>It’s adorable.</p><p>Rey thinks she’s falling in love.</p><p>And then one day as he’s ordering he asks her a question:</p><p>“What kind of ice cream do you think I like?”</p><p>Rey raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t that already obvious?”</p><p>“Well, of course it is, but if you didn’t and took a guess, what would you say? It’s supposed to be your superpower, isn’t it?”</p><p>A laugh escapes from her lips. “I see you saw our new sign.”</p><p>Taped up a few feet away from the window was said sign advertising the game:</p><p>
  <i>Let Rey guess what kind of ice cream you like! If she’s right, put a tip in the tip jar and if she’s wrong, your ice cream is on us!</i>
</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it’s a superpower though. More like a feeling.”</p><p>“Alright, so, Rey,” and <i>oh, </i>she never thought how much she would like the sound of her name coming from his lips. He made it sound like heaven.</p><p>Like home.</p><p>“What kind of ice cream do you think I like?”</p><p>“It’s only fair that I know your name too.”</p><p>“My name’s Ben.”</p><p>
  <i>Ben. Ben with the luscious black hair and aquiline nose. Ben with the rich, brown eyes. Ben with the crooked teeth and simples. Ben who likes his ice cream drenched in a disgusting amount of hot fudge.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ben who she can’t help but be in love with.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, if you had asked me that question a few weeks ago, my answer would’ve been butter pecan or maple walnut. But now I say that it’s rainbow sherbet.”</p><p>“And why’s that?” He asks, his voice laced thick with curiosity as he leans in.</p><p>And without missing a beat, she says:</p><p>“Because it tastes like happiness and that’s what you look like every time you write.”</p><p>“<i>Oh,</i>” his voice drops a whole level and she swears she sees him glance down at her lips.</p><p>Rey wishes he would kiss her.</p><p>But he doesn’t and instead, he orders a scoop of rainbow sherbet and leaves a ten-dollar bill in the jar.</p><p> </p><p>“You know he only comes around when you are.” Kaydel, her co-worker and friend, says as Rey’s dragging out a new container of mint chocolate chip.</p><p>“Huh, who?”</p><p>“You know, Mr. Tall and Broad.”</p><p>“You mean Ben?”</p><p>“So, you know his name, huh?”</p><p>“He’s one of our regulars so of course I do.” she says as she wipes the bead of sweat from her forehead. It’s hot and her shirt is thoroughly soaked with sweat. It’s only eleven.</p><p>Kaydel’s fanning herself with a piece of paper, eyes watching the brunette work. “Yeah, but I see the way you look at him when he’s here. You like him, don’t you?”</p><p>Rey goes quiet at the question, avoiding eye contact with her as she replaces the old container of ice cream with the new one. Kaydel gives a squeal at her silence. </p><p> “I had a feeling! Are you going to tell him?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“Because have you seen the man? I serve him six-dollar ice cream while he wears expensive Tom Ford leather shoes that probably cost more than what I make here in a week. No way he would like me back.”</p><p>“And so what? As long as you both accept each other for who you are and there’s love, that’s all matters. I think he’s in love with you.”</p><p>“And why do you think that?” </p><p>“Because he looks at you like he’s in love. He looks at you as though you are the <i>sun.</i> As though you are the only person who matters in his world. Ben truly and wholly is in love with you and he would be a fool <i>not</i> to be. I think he writes about you.”</p><p>Rey shakes her head. “No way.” </p><p>“I do. I say that because for all the times you aren’t looking at him, he’s looking at <i>you.” </i></p><p> </p><p>He comes in later that day at three and she smiles when she sees him. He smiles back - crooked teeth and all dimples. Rey wishes she would look at it forever.</p><p>“Hi, having your usual?”</p><p>“Yes, and with a scoop of rainbow sherbet too.”</p><p>“Do you really like the rainbow sherbet or are you just being nice?”</p><p>“I really do like it. You were right when you said it tastes like happiness.” Her smile widens as she’s handing him back his change.</p><p> “Can I ask you another question?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” </p><p>“What do you write about?”</p><p>He goes quiet while he shoves the money back in his wallet, and she panics, mouth about to open to apologize for overstepping. </p><p>But then he answers.</p><p>“I write about what makes me happy.” He’s looking right at her with his deep, rich brown eyes with the tenderest look she’s ever seen. </p><p>Her breath catches in her throat. </p><p>
  <i>He’s looking at her like she’s the sun. </i>
</p><p>Warmth blossoms in her chest and it takes everything in her not to crash her lips against his. </p><p>Because fuck, she’s so in love with this man.</p><p>So instead, she smiles and while still holding his gaze she says, “I bet it’s lovely.” </p><p>To which he replies, “it is.” His hand brushes up against hers as he takes his ice cream and turns. A jolt of electricity courses through her. </p><p>Rey wonders if he felt it too.</p><p>Later, when he’s packed up and gone, and she’s cleaning his table, she sees a stray piece of paper lying on the ground and picks it up. Rey’s about to toss it in the trash when she realizes there’s something written on it. </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i> You asked me today what I write about. I almost blurted out “you,” because it’s true. I write about you. I write about you and your laugh. I write about how much I love hearing it and how it’s my favorite sound in the entire world. I write about your smile and how I swear it’s like the sun staring right back at me. How you are truly the embodiment of sunshine. I write about the way your nose scrunches when you see me take a bite out of what you’ve deemed is my “hot fudge soup” and how endearingly cute it is. I write about how much I love the sound of my name on your lips. How you make it sound like honey and home. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>I write about how much I hate ice cream. I hate it so much and the internet lied when they said that hot fudge would make any ice cream hater like it. I still hate it. I think I always will.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know what you’re probably thinking, then why did you come and order ice cream every day? Well, because, you see, I fell in love with the girl who serves it.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I really liked the rainbow sherbet though. It really does taste like happiness.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>I imagine it’s what your lips taste like too. </i>
</p><p>“Rey?” Her head whips around at the sound of his voice. His cheeks are red and his hair’s a mess. He’s breathing heavily as if he’s out of breath.</p><p>As if he just ran the entire way back here.</p><p>He eyes the paper in her hand and swallows. “Did you… did you read that?”</p><p>“Did you mean everything you said? Do you love me?” Her heart’s pounding erratically in her chest as she asks him, hazel eyes gaze up at his rich, brown ones. </p><p>He’s gone quiet but she recognizes the look on his face. Tender, warm, loving… </p><p>Warmth blossoms in her chest again and he speaks up once he’s closer, once he’s so close she can touch him. </p><p>He cups her cheek, his thumb brushing away the stray tears that have dripped down her cheeks. He smiles - all crooked teeth and dimples making her almost melt on the spot. </p><p>“I meant every last word. I love you. I have since I saw you scrunch your nose up at my fudge soup. I love you so much.”</p><p>Rey surges forward and wraps her arms around his neck as she crashes her lips against his. He tastes like rainbow sherbet. </p><p>Ben’s grinning as their kiss breaks. His arms are wrapped around her waist and she’s pressed up against him, chin resting on his chest.</p><p>“What are you grinning about?”</p><p>“I was right.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About you tasting like happiness.”</p><p>He leans down and captures her lips again.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>A YEAR LATER...</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“Ben, where are we going?” </p><p>“It’s a surprise. Keep your eyes closed though.” Rey sighs but does as she’s told, squeezing them shut. He’s got a hand wrapped around hers as he guides her down the street, weaving her in and out of people and turning corners.</p><p>Ten minutes pass by before he stops. He’s no longer holding her hand and she misses the warmth of it already. </p><p>“Alright, you can open your eyes now.” </p><p>Rey does.</p><p>On the table in front of her, his table, is a bowl of rainbow sherbet. On top of it are hot pink sprinkles.</p><p>Rey blinks and takes a closer look at it.</p><p>It’s spelling something out.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Turn around. </i>
</p><p>And she does. </p><p>Ben’s down on one knee, box in his hand with a ring that’s sparkling from the sun’s glow. </p><p>“Since you stole my heart at this very spot a year ago with your smile and freckled nose, it seemed like the only right spot where I should ask you to keep it <b>forever.</b> Rey, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>He slides the ring on and kisses her until she swears she can see stars.</p><p>He tastes like happiness and rainbow sherbet.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>He tastes like home.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>